DELTORA QUEST3: The Underground of Hope
by Black Fury
Summary: After discovering the Shadow Lord is still alive a new quest begins - a quest for the four pieces of the Golden Amulet of the Talisman Dragons.
1. Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own the Deltora Quest I'm just a really big fan!! 

Author's note: 

Ok, I'm new to the whole Deltora Fanfiction thing, but I have read all the books and after being inspired by several of the writers already there I've actually found a good plot! Or what I think is good story plot; you guys might want to correct me. I know my summary wasn't very helpful so if you're still wondering if this is going to be a waste of your time please read below to find out!! (Plz R&R by the way!!) 

Slightly Better Summary: 

The first series is about saving Del and the surrounding Tribes and the second series is about rescuing the slaves so the Shadow Lord himself hasn't actually been attacked has he? So, after realizing all is not well in Deltora and the three tribes of the Pipe have been taken to the Shadow lands, they learn about the Golden Amulet of the Talisman Dragons. This amulet is said to hold the key to the Shadowlords defeat. The only problem is that it has been split into four parts and each part guarded by a fierce Dragon!! 

DELTORA QUEST 3: 

The Underground of Hope 

- Black Fury 

1 – Shadows 

The harsh wind blew over the remains of the Shadow lands. The Factories and Shadow Arena lay crumbled, but still existent. Like the Shadow Lord… 

Hidden under the ruins of the Shadow Arena, he lay. Weakened, yes but far from finished. The red smoke that surrounded him was no longer its rich, blood red, but a dull orange. The pipe had indeed destroyed his land and killed his monsters. 

He flared his nostrils. When that young boy had sounded the pipe his monsters had only crumbled in pain, but then that strange hooded kid had come and his music had killed off his monsters and men, trashed the Arena and factories and weakened him. But they had disappeared before the damage could be completed, leaving him alive-not that mere music could have killed him! For this at least he was thankful, it left him with an intact land and a handful of his best and strongest men. 

He cast his eye out to his remaining men. It was time. 

'The time has come for revenge..,' He snarled, 'Reahendra? ' 

A large figure in a black cloak stepped forward. Upon his arm was the Shadow Lord's sign. 

'Yes, my Lord?' He rasped. 

'Return to Del and continue to spy upon that king, I want all the information you can get…' 

'But sir, there is no point, they know nothing of your…' Reahendra stopped as the Shadow Lord engulfed him in his smoke. 

'If I was not short on men I would have killed you,' He begun in a slow petrifying whisper, 'I have many plans but if that stupid boy, his guard and his wild friend got wind of these plans he would become…annoying. It is there for necessary that you are there to turn thing off track and learn of their plans…now go! Before I change my mind on killing you…' 

Reahendra stumbled and fell, pale faced, to the ground. 

'Yes, sir, r-right away sir…' He staggered up and bolted in the opposite direction. 

The Shadow Lord watched him go then turn to the others, who huddled in fear. 

'As for the rest of you…' A curled, wicked smile grew on his mouth, 'It is time to stop that precious pipe from playing anymore…' 

Evil smirks soon appeared back on the cloaked faces of the followers. It had been awhile since they were allowed to course suffering and pain; this was going to be enjoyable. 

The Shadow Lord looked down at one of his followers. He was hunched over, almost dog like, a hood covering his head from view. 

'Your keen hearing will be able to pick up the pipes music, it will be too soft to affect you as it is miles under the ground, Reahendra had heard the stupid king talking about it and this is how I know. You will hear it best at the Dread Mountains. Follow the sound and attack.' 

The cloaked followers nodded excitedly and began to move off, but the Shadow stopped one and took them aside. 

'Oh, no not you my dear,' He smiled, snarling, 'I have a far more sinister plan for you…' 

Black Fury: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short and I'm sorry but I knew I'd give away the Shadow Lord's plans if I continued and if you like the start of that I'm planning on writing chapter two up now so you won't have to wait long. Please review and tell me how I am with Deltora stuff…please? 


	2. Arguments

Disclaimer: I don't own the Deltora Quest I'm just a really big fan!! 

Author's note: Ok, if I type too much in here I'll forget what I was going to write and…yeah. So enjoy and please review!!! 

DELTORA QUEST 3: 

The Underground of Hope 

- Black Fury 

2 – Arguments 

Jasmine stormed out of the palace doors for probably the third time that day. Why wouldn't Lief listen to her? Why must he insist that he is right? Why must he be so stubborn? 

She crossed the lush green grass of the palace gardens and jumped quickly up the fine oak tree that stood in the gardens middle. 

It had been a silly argument, yes, but Lief just didn't understand. He was too absorbed in the creation of the eighth volume of the _Deltora Annals_ to listen. 

This book was to contain the adventures and information they had gathered in there adventures. It was to be written by Lief, Barda and herself. But Jasmine would have no part in. As she had told Lief, time and time again. To recount their journeys and precious information into a large well known book which would be read by many people would be stupid, if not dangerous. Jasmine clenched her fists as she remembered the convocation. 

'Danger? How can it be dangerous to write what we have done in a book? You should be proud, Jasmine.' Lief had inquired. 

'Don't you see? Anyone could pick that book up and read it!' She hissed, 'A follower of the Shadow Lord could just grab that book easy as you please! Discovering exactly how we saved Deltora and rescued the slaves! They could study such a book and learn their faults! Learn how they could beat us!' 

'You shouldn't worry so much Jasmine,' Lief frowned, 'The Shadow Lord is no more and his followers dead, you saw it Jasmine, you were there!' 

'I saw nothing of the sort! The Keras' took us back to their land before we could make sure! How can you say the Shadow Lord is dead? We were plunged into water!' She snapped. 

Lief stood up, angrily. 

'The music of the Pirran Pipe defeated him! He dared not attack while I or Emlis played! He knew he would be destroyed! And his followers were writhing in pain and dieing, even before we disappeared!' 

She sighed. 

'I'm just saying that it's possible that he is alive and well and plotting against, so I just don't think we should get our hopes up.' 

'What more do you want? His head on a platter? Of course we can't see him die! You ask too much Jasmine! It's almost as if you want him to rise again!' Lief had shouted. 

Jasmine, had stared at Lief with her cold green eyes before she'd turned and left. 

She tightened her grip around the tree branch as Filli poked his he out of Jasmines collar. She unconsciously stroked his head, deep in thought. She didn't know why she couldn't just sink into the bliss that all was well. She didn't know why she believed the Shadow Lord was alive; she had no proof…but then as she had said there was no proof that said that he was died either. She just had a gut feeling that all was not as well as it seemed. 

_It's almost as if you want him to rise again_

Those words stuck in her mind and would not be drifted aside. Maybe she deep down did want him to come back. The palace was such a boring place, without a little something to worry about, something not petty like the annals that is. 

She sighed and tried to put it behind her but she could not. Her anger had left her now but her thoughts still swam through her head. The Pirran Pipe and the Belt had both kept the Shadow Lord at bay… 

With a pang she remembered the adventures that belt had coursed. 

Lief had the belt, with the gems, if he was ever angry or annoyed he could touch one of the gems and be soothed. It had accrued to Jasmine that Lief simply did not want to believe that the Shadow Lord was alive, but that just didn't seem like Lief at all. Lief would have thought it over and searched for the possible truth in her words. So Lief must believe that all was well. 

The sunlight shone across her arm, warming her. She closed her eyes trying to relax, think clearly, trying to not think anymore of the Shadow Lord. An image of the Belt of Deltora, floated across her mind, dreamily she took in the colours of the gems, each holding a great power and meaning…She snapped out of her thoughts immediately. Why had it not crossed her mind before? It was there, plain as day yet no book had even revealed it. 

How had the gems come to be? 

Of course, Jasmine thought, they came from the seven tribes, but how did these tribes get their hands on such power? How was it that the jewels were found and where was it that they were? If the power of seven of these gems could send the Shadow Lord back to his land then, if more did exist, what could ten or so do? 

*

Lief bent over the books and paper, which lay before him. The library wasn't as quiet as normal. Josef was shelving books, muttering and talking to him self, Ranesh and Marilen were sitting at a table not too far away from him and giggling and laughing. How could he think? 

His eyes were sore from staring at papers and parchments and his hand tired from writing out drafts for volume eight of the _Deltora Annals_ and the knowledge that Jasmine had stormed off angry at him was nagging at his mind. His thoughts were not giving him peace. 

He leant back in his chair and touched the belt, his fingers brushing the golden Topaz. His mind sharpened and focused upon a single thought. Where had Jasmine gone? She was not likely to leave the palace grounds but she had fooled him before. He did not think he should go and find her, but he did relish the idea of stretching his legs. He stood slowly, his bones aching from staying in the same position for some time. He stretched a bit then turned to leave. 

'Finished so soon Lief?' A voice from behind sounded. 

Lief turned back around and saw it was Marilen. 

'No, unfortunately not. I'm just having a break.' Lief answered. 

'Ok, go find Jasmine then.' Marilen smiled. 

'I wasn't planning to.' Lief sighed and left before she could continue, he did not feel like talking to her at the moment. 

He nodded stiffly to the two's guards and passed though quickly. Maybe he'd find something to eat or drink. He's throat was quite parched and his stomach grumbled. 

His pace quickened as he moved down the stairs. He slowed again as he saw a friendly face. 

'Back so soon, Drahen?' Lief smiled, staring at the boy only two years his elder. The boys face peered around from some books he was carrying and smiled. 

'Yes, my mother was not as sick as she made out to be,' Drahen smiled, 'I guess she enjoys the attention, anyway, Lief! How are you? Is volume eight coming along?' 

Drahen was the new library assistant for Josef, ever since the Shadow Lord had been defeated. He replaced Ranesh's jobs most of the time, as Ranesh had become to…busy. 

'I'm fine, I guess. But the book isn't. We may have covered in draft the quest for this belt but the quest for the pipe has been barely begun.' Lief sighed. 

Drahen nodded, understanding. 

'Well, as much as I'd like to chat, Josef will get impatient if I don't get these to him. See you some other time then.' He smiled and began to walk passed Lief. 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed some blood stained bandages wrapped on his arm. 

'Drahen, you're hurt!' He exclaimed. 

Drahen noticeably winced as he was reminded, almost as if remembering the pain it had given him. 

'The dark lord might no longer exist, but thieves and pirates still do,' He continued gruffly, 'I had a rather nasty run in with one on my way back from Rithmere.' 

'Do want some help there then?' Lief inquired, never feeling less helpful in his live. 

But Drahen must have seen it in his eyes for he smiled. 

'I think I will manage, you run along and find something to do.' He stated. 

Lief nodded then as he turned to go down the stairs, a question struck his mind. 

'You haven't seen Jasmine have you?' He inquired. 

'Ah, so it is the young lady you seek,' Drahen's smile returned, 'She is the wild haired girl with the black bird is she not?' 

Lief nodded quickly. 

'I think I might have seen her at the front of the palace - up an oak tree if I'm correct.' He raised his eyebrow, as though thinking it an odd place to be. 

'Thank you Drahen, I shall not waste your time further.' Lief quickly reached the bottom and turned towards the kitchens. He didn't plan to find Jasmine, merely know where she had got to. 

*

The kitchens were very quiet as only, Sharn, the new cook and Lief and sat at the table eating fresh pastries, which had, quite frankly burnt their tongues not allowing them to speak. Yet Lief welcomed some peace and quiet, it did not come regularly anymore. Not the, world is attacking me peace but the peace that let him rest. 

This new addition to the annals had coursed nothing but arguments between Jasmine and himself, but he believed that without the information that the annals gave them in the past they would have never known of the pipe and the Pipers. He figured that maybe in years to come the information he planed to write in the book might help someone at some point. 

Suddenly the door to the kitchen burst open, making all three of them jump. A tall figure stood in the door frame and took a step forward. It was Barda. 

'I'm not that scary, you know.' He said gruffly and pulled out a chair to sit down. 

The three of them stared at him trying to smile. He gave them a funny look. 

'What's with the silent treatment and strained expressions?' He frowned. 

Sharn pointed at the pastries and then at her mouth. 

'Tha paytrees arr ot.' 

Barda shook his head and sighed. The new cook, Amertiz, sprang up and began to fumble around the kitchen, pouring water. She drank deeply, than handed some glasses to Sharn and Lief. 

The cold water soothed Lief's, otherwise, burning throat. 

'So, now you are talking to me again, how is the new book coming.' Barda grumbled. 

'Why, must everyone ask?' Lief sighed, finding his voice, 'I've just reached the part about searching for the pipe…the bit where we see that dragon…' 

'I don't think you should continue,' Came Jasmine's voice as she entered the room, 'Doran the Dragonlover, went to great pains to keep their secret a secret. I doubt they will won't such information in such a great book.' 

'I wasn't going to say the part where we went underground, just the rest.' Lief said, frowning slightly. 

'I must agree with Jasmine here, Lief,' Barda stepped in, 'I think we should at least ask them for permission.' 

Lief sighed, not wanting another argument. He turned to Jasmine again. 

'Will you agree if we get there permission?' He inquired. 

Jasmine tossed her head. 

'Of course.' She answered. 

At least we can agree on something, Lief thought. 

'Good, then we can begin our journey tomorrow.' Barda nodded. 

'Perhaps you will but I have no wish to accompany you.' Jasmine tilted her proud chin. 

'Why not?' Lief sat, stunned. 

'I do not relish going back there and either does Kree,' The black bird on her shoulder cawed softly, 'I do not enjoy floundering in water and Kree doesn't appreciate getting speared through the wing.' 

'That won't happen again, they now know Kree is safe.' Lief sighed. 

'Yet I still can't swim, a rather large problem when it comes to islands, is it not?' Jasmine raised her head. 

Lief nodded, realizing the sense in her words. 

And the when you are out of the library and far away, Jasmine thought, I can begin, research of my own. 

'Then can you please look after the belt while we are going? I don't see myself needing it down there and it is heavier than you think. It will be easier to swim without it.' Lief stated. 

'Why not give it to your precious cousin to mind?' Jasmine added. 

'I'm not going to die down there! They know who we are. I just may as well leave it with someone I trust, since you aren't going with us.' Lief smiled. 

She relaxed slightly; it felt good to know Lief still trusted her. 

'Very well then,' She said with dignity, 'If you can find no one better.' 

Indeed I can not, Lief thought, a smile growing on his face. 

Black Fury: Well how was that? Please review. I'm planning on making this rather long, like the books so I'm sorry if my chapter's are rather short, I don't have enough brain power to write more. So, please review! Chapter three with be up, very soon! Thank you for taking the time to read my chapter!!! 


	3. Images

Disclaimer: I don't own the Deltora Quest I'm just a really big fan!! 

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed my last chapter! 

**DELTORA QUEST 3: **

The Underground of Hope 

- Black Fury 

3 – Images 

The black bird cawed as Jasmine ran, with glee, towards the library, the Belt of Deltora swinging in her hand. The cold steel of the belt's frame felt refreshing on her hand. 

Lief and Barda had left only hours ago, leaving her with the belt and with the free time in the library. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed into the library, it was because Lief was always there and she had no wish to start another argument. Marilen, whom Jasmine did not like as much as she had thought she would, was also always in the library with Ranesh but she was sure that at this hour of the morning either would be there to get in her way. 

She quickly moved up the stairs and passed the guards. She didn't want anyone to be around to see what she was doing. It wasn't that it was a secret; it was that they would ask questions and become annoying. She swiftly entered the library and moved over to the table Lief had been working at. 

Her eyes skimmed over, briefly, what Lief had written than she grabbed the _Deltora Annals_ and the small blue book, Lief had always consoled on matters of the belt. She walked over to another table and began to look through the blue book's pages. 

Kree fluttered down beside her squawking and Filli hid behind Jasmine's collar. 

'What is it you two?' She hissed, warning them to be quiet, but then the feeling came-the feeling which both Kree and Filli had sensed before her; they were being watched. 

She quickly spun her head around and saw a dark figure standing watching her from behind a shelf. 

'I wasn't expecting company.' 

*

'There they are! I knew I could find them again!' Lief smiled, as Barda lumber over to him. 

Barda watched the fat, golden coloured moths flutter around the hole in the ground, more months rising to join them with every second. 

'Looks like you are right, that does appear to be the hole,' growled Barda, 'Thankfully we were not caught by any Granous this time, if they still exist.' 

Lief walked over to the hole and began to lower himself into it. 

'See you in a minute.' He smiled then disappeared down the hole. 

Barda waited, then followed suite, landing beside Lief at the bottom. 

'This brings back memories.' Barda exclaimed. 

'Yes, and over there is Jasmine's rope!' Lief got to his feet and walked over to it, 'I would have thought that it had rotted by now!' 

'It may have.' Barda walked over to the rope and pulled it, testing its strength. The rope crumbled in his hands. Barda raised an eyebrow to Lief. 

'All right you've made your point.' Lief sighed pulling out a spare rope he had brought with him. 

It only took half the time it had first taken them to climb down and cross the forest, for they now knew the path to take. There pace slowed, however, as they approached the dragon's lair. 

Was it still there? Was it still bewitched? Had the defeat of the Shadow Lord broken the charm that kept it motionless? 

These thoughts spun through Lief's head, each more frightening than the last. He felt Barda's grip upon his shoulder. 

'Don't look at it this time.' He growled. 

Lief wet his lips and nodded. Together they moved towards the cave of the dragon and lit a torch. The flames danced and flickered, teasing to blow out as they plunged into the caves darkness. 

*

Jasmine stood up quickly, dagger in hand. 

'Come out of the shadows!' She demanded. 

'Gladly! I pose no threat to you.' The voice came again as Jasmine watched Drahen walk towards her, 'You can put your dagger down, I work here as you know.' 

Jasmine felt her whole body relax and she tucked her dagger away. She stood stiffly for a few moments then turned to continue reading. Drahen appeared interested. 

'What brings you here at this hour of the morning?' He began, 'It must be of great importance or you couldn't have gone out of your way.' 

Knowing little would deceive him she answered. 

'Not of great importance, but of great interest.' 

'Ah!' Drahen's eyes flashed triumphantly, 'Can I be of service? Is there a book you need?' 

'I think I have all the books I need…unless, do you know anything of the gems on this belt.' Jasmine looked up hopefully. 

Drahen frowned, thinking. 

'That depends on what you need to know about them,' He sighed, 'I am sure you will find most information in that book.' He pointed his finger at the blue book in front of her. 

Jasmine shook her head. 

'It tells of Adin and the tribes and the gems meanings, but not of want I want to know.' Stated Jasmine. 

'Indeed,' He raised an eyebrow, 'and what might that be?' 

'I want to know how the gems came to be and where the tribes managed to get them.' She answered. 

'Hmm…I might have a book on gems somewhere, would you like me to find it?' Jasmine nodded and Drahen walked for to one of the shelves. 

She turned her eyes on the belt. The belts gleamed in the candle light and she thought dimly of where Barda and Lief where right now. She moved the belt closer and stared at the gems, remembering the guardians for each of the gem in turn. Her hand lingered over the opal. Would it hurt to see a bit of the future? Maybe if she just put her hand on it for a second…curiosity getting the better of her she placed her hand on the opal and immediately images flooded her mind. 

A large, creature's head loomed into focus, its scales gleamed the dull green colours of the rainbow. Its long white teeth flashed before her, raising a huge talon to strike her down, but as it lowered a voice entered her head. Like a mixture of a growl and a hiss: 

_Three of us bewitched, four of us forgotten, soon we will have revenge..._

Jasmine jerked back in fear as the claw lowered, her hand moved quickly to the amethyst, hoping to be calmed, but calm never came-a new image filled her thoughts. 

A large hooked beak, of purple and gleaming eyes stared at her. The beak slowly opened to reveal small sharp teeth, the voice filled her head again: 

_Forgotten…but alive! Oh very much alive! Soon…very soon…_

Jasmine almost fell from her chair, what was happening? Her hand brushed the diamond as she staggered to not fall over. 

This time a silvery white lizard stared upon her. Its face was scared and ancient. More voices… 

_Fight? Yes we will fight by you side…you have want we want…_

Her hand, without any direction from her moved to the lapis lazuli and all was quiet…or it appeared to be. Was she back in the library? It seemed to dark to tell. Suddenly there was a swooping noise and two torches lit. There between the torches, upon a broken pillar, was a great, slender blue lizard-no! Not lizard at all! A dragon! She could she the wings upon its back flare out as it began to stand. It was going to lunge! She tried to move but could not. The dragon leapt and as it sailed towards her, the words began once more, but this time they were different, more feminine and regal: 

_True One! Take the amulet and run! Yes run! Run for your life!! I follow…_

Jasmine screamed as the sharp teeth drew closer to her…suddenly she sank into darkness… 

*

The dragon was there before them, but still thankfully bewitched. 

'Let's as move on now. Quickly, quickly!' Barda pushed Lief forward, the urge to look at the golden scales over coming him again. They were so beautiful…he just wanted to touch one. 

They passed through the gap between the dragon's head and rocky cave wall and as they did Lief noticed a glimmer of gold. Not gold of the dragon's scales but gold of coins. The dragon was guarding some treasure! 

Before he could tell Barda he was pulled away and outside to the cliff, but this time they were ready for it. 

'On the count three we jump together go it?' Barda growled. 

Lief nodded, he'd forgotten this part. The only reason they had survived this bit before was because the Plumes had picked them up before they had drowned. Would they be fishing out today? 

Lief suddenly became aware of Barda counting and prepared to jump, he wasn't about to enjoy this. 

With an almighty splash they hit the golden water. Coughing and spluttering Lief swam quickly to the surface and gasped for air. The water was moving! It had a currant now! How was that so? There was not a currant flowing before! 

Lief struggled to stay in place, waiting helplessly for Barda to show. He turned his head left and right, bobbling in the water. 

'Barda!' He called but water entered his mouth. 

'I'm here! The currant is too strong for me to swim against, we will have to let it take us and hope we head in the right direction.' Lief heard him quite well but could not see him anywhere. Don't leave me here! He thought wildly. 

A suddenly splash a cured nearby him and Barda's head popped up along side him. 

'Did you hear me Lief? Move with the currant!' He growled. 

'Even if I swim with the currant I would not be strong enough to stay close to the surface!' Lief's head was spinning and his legs were beginning to tier. 

'Duck under and curl yourself into a ball, you will move faster than way and stay close to the top, but only break the ball if you have to, understand?' Barda looked at Lief sternly. Lief nodded and in seconds Barda had disappeared. 

Stomach lurching, Lief took a large gasp of air and plunged under. He tucked his knees close to his chest and lowered his head. Immediately he was met with a strong gust of currant. Lungs bursting, the currant speed his off towards, hopefully, Plume… 

Black Fury: Thank you for the reviews guys, chapter four won't be up for a bit. Thanks again. Plz review. Toodles!!!!!!! 


	4. The Plumes, the Aurons and the Keras

Disclaimer: I don't own the Deltora Quest I'm just a really big fan!! 

Author's note: I got the computer off my sis, so I'll get writing before she gets back and demands some time – not that she hasn't had enough already!! Please review!! 

**DELTORA QUEST 3: **

The Underground of Hope 

- Black Fury 

4 – The Plumes, the Aurons and the Keras 

Lief's head was pounding, begging for air, begging to breath. His lungs were about to burst, but his arms too weak to break from the comfortably ball he had curled into. The fast gush of the water surrounded him, filling in his ears and nose; He dared not open his eyes. 

A sudden feeling came over him. He felt like relaxing every bone in his body, loosen his grip and just float, beneath the surface. His hands slid off his legs and he began to lose the circle shape of his ball. The water caught him awkwardly, slowly him down and pushing him towards the bottom. 

His head was spinning. 

_Air! Swim up! Let me breath!_

Vaguely Lief twitched his hand. 

Air, yes. Breath. Must breath, He thought dimly. Swim up… 

But which way was up? 

Lief moved his arms, trying to swim in some direction but the currant was too strong. He was being drifted along, pushed further and further downwards. If he was to hit anything-he didn't want to think about it. 

The golden water pushed, sending him in a gentle spin as the currant hit him from other angles. 

All this to just ask permission, Lief thought. A sudden peaceful feeling swept over him, the smooth flow of the water calming him. So this was what it was like to drown, slowly and peacefully, drifting to the bottom of the water. 

It wasn't that bad, Lief considered. He had time to think and remember his loved ones. Barda, Sharn, Marilen, Jasmine... He could see there faces clearly in his mind, see their smiles and hear their voices. In a way he had already said good bye… 

Suddenly something struck him by the waist and he was sent into darkness… 

*

A face loomed over Jasmine as she became vaguely aware of where she was. She was on the ground and the strong scent of ink filled her nostrils, the library. But what had happened? 

'Jasmine? Jasmine? Jasmine can you hear me? Please say something!' 

Where was that voice coming from? She groaned, staring at the face directly in her line of vision. It was moving, speaking; Who was it? The face steadily came into focus. 

Lief! It was Lief, Lief was looking down at her! But as soon as she had spoken it she knew it was not so. The face became clearer, it was Drahen. 

'What happened?' She groaned pushing herself to get up. 

'You tell me! One minute you were sitting reading, the next minute you were screaming and passing out on me!' Drahen looked concerned. 

Jasmine stood up and looked way from him and at the belt. I remember, She thought. 

'Dragons…' She whispered. 

Drahen raised an eyebrow. 

'Dragons?' He repeated, interestedly. 

'I touched the gems and they showed my dragons…' Her eyes narrowed. 

Did this mean that she was going to be attacked by a dragon? Was the opal showing the future? It was meant to, but then the other gems were not and they had shown her dragons too. What was happening? 

'Strange,' Drahen frowned and moved his hand onto the diamond. 

Jasmine watched his expression carefully, but it showed no sign of seeing what she had. 

'I see no dragon.' He sighed removing his hand. 

'Try the opal then.' Jasmine frowned. 

A smile curved onto Drahen's face. 

'I have no wish to see what the future holds for me,' He cringed suddenly then continued, 'So I shall take your word on it instead.' 

Jasmine stood there, frozen. Had she imagined them? If so, why? If not, how come she could see them and Drahen couldn't? Or was he lying? Her thoughts were interrupted as Drahen forced a book into her hand. 

She looked down had it and read the title: 

Precious Gems and where to find them 

'I thank you for finding this book, but in light of these recent happenings, my topic has changed.' Jasmine placed the book on the table. 

'So you wish to read up on dragons then?' Drahen smiled knowingly. 

Jasmine nodded and sat down again. Not only dragons Drahen, she thought. 

'I just put a very good dragon book up on the shelves yesterday. I shall find it for you,' Drahen answered, 'But you must know that dragons have been extinct ever since the Shadow Lord first rose.' 

Drahen wandered off again and Jasmine smiled. 

Not as extinct as you might think, she thought. Remembering the golden dragon she had seen with Glock, little than a year ago. 

She pulled the volume one of the _Deltora's Annals_ towards her and flipped it open, the blue dragon's words sailing in her mind. 

_Take the amulet and run!_

Amulet. What amulet? The words had a hidden meaning, she just knew it. All she had to do was discover it; maybe it would lead into something greater… 

*

'Lief? Wake up! Say something!' 

Lief felt himself being shook slightly. 

'I'm...fine.' He muttered dopily. Lief opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the water but on a boat. A rather battered boat, but a boat none the less. 

'How…?' Lief began, but fell into a fit of coughs before he could continue. 

'I found this floating around along with some torn fishing nets and pieces of wood. I saw you drift pass and pulled you on. I told you not to break out of your ball! You could have drowned Lief! What were you thinking?!' Barda growled. 

'I just sort of lost the ability to move…and I just floated out of shape.' Lief muttered, rubbing his head. 

Barda looked at him for a moment then turned to look out at the water. 

'Something is wrong,' Barda began, 'Firstly there is a currant, which wasn't here before and secondly this boat is damaged and must have been abandoned. The Plumes have been fishing for years here and they have never been attacked by a large fish so I doubt it that.' 

Lief nodded, realizing the truth to his words. 

'Maybe the boat hit some rocks and they jumped out and swam back to their land.' Lief sighed. 

Barda continued to stare out at the water for a while before answering. 

'I hope you are right, but I think it unlikely,' Barda sighed, 'We will find out in a minute or two. I can see the Plume island from here.' 

Lief looked up, dimly aware that the water was no longer its golden gleam but a blood red, to where Barda had gestured and saw the red island ahead. It did look different somehow, but then, he hadn't seen it clearly from a distance before. The last time he had come he'd been lying at the bottom of the boat, soon to be used to feed The Fear. 

The brown and red fungus trees seemed shorter and rather battered. Some looked as thought they were leaning or been burnt. 

With a bump the boat drew along side the islands shore. Lief and Barda staggered out of the boat, eyes fixed upon what they saw before them. 

Shocked, Lief looked around him, trying to take in what he was seeing. The fungus trees had been burnt and crumbled, as thought something large had jumped on them. The flat plains where covered by water and the village appeared to have suffered a gory attack. 

Lief turned to see Barda reaction and realized he was thinking the same thing; who had done this? 

'This attack wasn't done by one person,' Barda growled pointing to some tracks on the fungus trees and muddy ground, 'A small group perhaps and this-' Barda showed Lief two pairs of tracks that looked different to the others, 'This is no human foot print.' 

Lief bent down to it and looked at it carefully. 

'Looks like a dog's print, maybe a wolf's,' He sighed, 'but how would a wolf get down here? Wolves don't even live in the forest!' 

'That track is too large to be a wolf and the claws are too long,' Barda said, gruffly, 'Yet I'd say you're right about to dog bit, it does look like some type of dog's print.' 

Lief straightened up and turned towards the village. 

'Perhaps we can ask the villages…' he began, half heartily thinking that they may not be any villages left to see. 

The same thought went thought Barda head and he said nothing but nodded. Together they approached the village, cautiously. Whatever attacked might still be around and ready to send them into the same fate as the trees and houses. 

The water was three inches deep and not helping to keep their movements quiet and secretive. If there was a creature waiting to pounce, it would have been able to pin point exactly where they were. 

Lief stopped and he looked up at the small buildings. Most had been destroyed or badly shattered. Some even appeared to have been set alight, but no flames existed, they had the water to thank for that. 

'What could have happened here?' Lief muttered at the destruction. 

'Perhaps we spread out and find some of the Plumes…there maybe some here.' Barda murmured. 

Lief nodded and the search began. 

They searched the whole village between the two of them and found nothing. No sighs of life, no clues, no creatures-nothing. With an irritated sigh Lief returned back to their agreed meeting spot and met up with Barda again. 

'I think we should continue to Auron. They may know something and I did see an intact boat down there that we could use.' Barda pointed to the other side of the village. 

'You don't think the Aurons did this do you?' muttered Lief. 

'I don't know what did this, everyone are suspects at the moment.' Barda sighed pointedly and the convocation was closed. 

Apart from some wood chips at the rim of the boat it was in fine working order, but there was only one paddle fit to be used in the water. 

Barda managed to find some wood off another boat that would work and the problem was solved. 

'At least we know which island to land on this time.' Lief smiled, as he and Barda got into the boat. 

'The Aurons chose to stay on the rafts remember? We will be boarding no island,' Barda said gruffly, 'I do not wish to be cocooned in a slug's cone again.' 

*

Lief and Barda stood on the rafts of the new Auron. It had suffered the same fate as the Plumes. It appeared completely deserted and destroyed. The mud brick dwellings were cracked and the roofs had been caved in. 

'It is unlikely that the Aurons would attack the Plumes, as they themselves have been attacked.' Muttered Lief. 

'Unless they thought that it was the Plumes who attacked them and they went to get revenge,' Barda exclaimed, 'or maybe it was the Keras.' 

'Why must you-'But Lief never finished for there before them stood a large, hunched over figure, in a black cloak. 

It had a hood up over its head but Lief could see a long snout protruding out of the folds. It was a ghastly yellow furred nose that was indeed dog-like and as it took a step forward Lief noticed a furry blood red leg with a paw and six inch long jet black claws. It was a dog and yet at the same time it wasn't. 

'A Fritz hound.' Lief heard Barda whisper and he turned and saw Barda had gone deathly pale, 'At least we now know what made the prints.' 

'A what?' Lief asked, nervously. 

'A Fritz hound,' Barda repeated, 'The deadly dogs that the Shadow Lord owns. They are worse than Vraals and Ols; they exist only from pure evil. To hear one howl is said to kill you. But there are eight of the brutes and where there is one the others are near.' 

Lief felt a chill ran down his spine. He turned his head nervously to see if they had been surrounded. Thankfully they had not. 

Suddenly the Fritz hound raise its head and the hood slid back and its face could be seen. What Lief saw he could have never prepared himself for. 

The creatures face was covered in fur, the same horrid colour as its snout. The fur was long and it spiked away from the face. Its ears were long and pointed- tuffs of hair coming from the edges. The eyes were a blood shot red with no pupils, just glowing endless pits of blood red. Its snout was covered in black stripes but otherwise yellow. But its teeth were as long as its claws, but thick and sharp and ghostly blue. From his mouth came lime green goo which Lief presumed was drool. 

It stared at them long and hard and Lief felt completely stuck to the spot. He knew the creature was surveying him and Barda. He appeared to have heard the convocation and was holding his head proudly. 

If only we had been quiet! Lief thought, then maybe it wouldn't have found us. 

Suddenly the creatures glaze fixed upon Lief's eyes. A cold sensation filling Lief's body. Lief couldn't blink, he couldn't move. Every muscle in his body tightened. 

_* A king! You are a king…a king from where?*_

Where had that come from? Had Barda heard it? He couldn't move to see but the voice returned again. 

_*Topaz? Belt? Annals? Jasmine? Barda? These are useless thoughts! Where are you from!*_

The creature was reading his thoughts, trying to find out who he was. He couldn't allow this! He had to think of something else. 

_* Drahen? Your name is Drahen? You lie! I know you lie! You are a king!*_

That had been the first name to enter his head, but how had he known that he was lying? 

_*You have just proved my point Lief of Del!*_

Oh no he's found out! Lief thought desperately. I must break out of his stare. I have to! It's the only way! 

_* I am the only one who can break this fool!*_

Well then maybe I can use this against you, Lief inwardly smiled and concentrated. 

_*Shadow Lord, alive: many plans. Kill little Auron in house. Last of Fritz hounds. Revenge…* _

*Blast you Lief of Del! I can not allow this!* 

*Then break eye contact!* 

Suddenly the hound looked away from Lief, with a growl and he could move again. 

'So the Shadow is alive and has been plotting and you are also hiding an Auron in one of these houses!' Lief shouted and Barda gave him a strange look. 

'Perhaps,' the hound snorted, talking now, 'and you are the King of Del, thus making you-'It turned its glaze to Barda, '-his guard. Imagine that! Two of my masters most sort after enemies' right before me. Now tell me, where is your little wild haired friend?' 

'I don't know how you know all this,' Barda spoke up, 'but we will not tell you of our other companion!' 

'I have ways of making you tell me these things!' It snarled and lunged forward at Barda. 

Lief quickly drew his sword and struck the creature on the shoulder blade as it landed upon Barda's chest. It quickly jumped of him and lunged at Lief. Lief dodged its first lunge but was hit on the second. 

He lay on his back with the hound right on top of him. Its jet black claws dug into his shoulders and his blue teeth and furry yellow mouth stood right above his head, the lime green drool, dropping on his cheek. Lief was pleased, however, when he saw the gash he had inflicted. It ran all the way down his leg and was cut deep. He knew that it was bleeding but he could not tell the blood from the hounds coat; the cloak on the creatures back was torn badly. 

'Did you think you could match me, Lief of Del?' It snarled, its horrid breath of decayed bodies and meat breathing down on him, 'A mere sword will not kill, Fiergasher, second of the eight!' 

'You maybe second of the eight, Fiergasher, but you are the only hound still left.' Lief choked on the hound's breath. 

'And do you know who killed them-Lief of Del?' It snarled and Lief shook his head. 

'That little Keras friend of yours, that one that played the pipe. How I enjoyed shredding his body apart!' It laughed. 

'So you attacked the Keras as well!?' Lief gasped. 

'Not by my self, no, but yes the Keras, the Plumes and all but one of the Aurons have been killed or taken to the Shadow lands – for you see my master didn't…approve of their music and after all they did once live there!' It snapped. 

'The Pirran Pipe?' exclaimed Lief. 

The creature frowned. 

'We were a bit careless in that front. The pipe fell to the depths of the sea and we...chose not to pursue it.' 

Lief turned his head to the side, trying to breathe fresh air. So the Pipe was still here, hopefully whole, and the Shadow Lord was back. His plans had already begun. What would have happened if they had not come today? 

Lief suddenly saw Barda charging toward them with a large piece of wood. 

The creature looked up to see Barda too, but was too slow and was struck in the side. It rolled over Lief and Lief wasted no time getting to his feet. 

Fiergasher, staggered back on his feet and Lief realized that that blow had done him more damage to him than the sword. It seemed that the loss of blood did not affect him but a whack that winded him and send him sprawling, hurt him deeply. 

He glared at them then without further ado he disappeared into thin air. 

'Did he...die?' Lief stammered. 

'No, he no doubt returned to his master. I told you he was made of pure evil and evil has no soul, no spirit, and no organs that affect him. So bleeding to death is impossible. He needed to be winded enough to send some of his evil away. Without his inner evil he can't exist.' Barda growled, 'But how did you know about the Shadow Lord?' 

'He tried to read my mind and while he did I read his,' Lief sighed, 'That reminds me! He said that one Auron had managed to survive; she or he must be in one of these houses.' 

Barda nodded and they headed off toward the mud dwellings that still were partly whole. 

'Is that Penn's house?' Lief inquired, pointing to a house which roof had caved in. 

'It does look very like it.' Barda muttered. 

They went inside and saw that it had been complete trash, except for one corner in which two, large spiders where pressing at the bars and waving there legs. 

'Flash and Fury!' Lief exclaimed. 

'The Shadow Lord's followers must not have wanted to go near them.' Barda grunted. 

'No they didn't and that is why I am alive.' Came a voice from behind the cages. A small head popped up from behind the cages. 

It was Penn. 

Black Fury: Phew! That took my awhile to write! I am starving! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and it is now one thirty so I'm going right now to eat sommat. So please review and chapter five will be up in a bit!! 


	5. Penn

Disclaimer: I don't own the Deltora Quest I'm just a really big fan!! 

Author's note: Sorry this took so long guys! A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! Espeically to Ice Angel - thank you sooooo much for puting my story on your favourites list! I'd like this story finished before Christmas, so here's chapter five!! 

**DELTORA QUEST 3: **

The Underground of Hope 

- Black Fury 

5 –Penn 

Lief looked on in stunned relief. 

'Penn! You are alive!! But how?' Lief smiled. 

Penn staggered pass the spider's cage, looking nervously left and right. 

'The dog, he was here, he could return at any moment…' She whispered. 

'You mean the Fritz hound?' Barda grunted, as Penn cringed at the name, 'It disappeared after we gave it a whack or two.' 

Penn's eyes widen and her ear's pricked. 

'It-it is gone then?' She said excitedly. 

'Well it's not dead, as such,' Lief smiled, 'But it is no longer on these rafts.' 

Penn smiled for a moment then the smile vanished. 

'But that is not good either!' She wailed, 'It has surely returned to its master and he will tell that you are here!! He will send more out after you!!' 

Lief's stomach turned as he realized that what Penn said would be true. 

'Then the Shadow Lord would know that the king of Del has left the kingdom and knows he is alive!' gasped Lief. 

'Indeed that is not good news, but at least we gained something out of our losses.' Barda murmured. 

'Not really enough,' Lief sighed, 'We only know that his plans have begun and that he is alive.' 

'And that is useful information. If we had not learned that the Shadow Lord himself was alive we would have believed that Fiergasher was the soul survivor and was acting upon his own orders.' Barda sighed. 

Lief nodded. 

'I guess you are right,' Lief smiled, wearily, 'But what has happened here and how long ago?' Lief turned to Penn. 

Penn bit her lip and looked around her house. 

'I was not around to see it all,' she whimpered. 'I was a coward! I hid behind the cages of these spiders and threatened to release them on to the Shadow Lord's men if they came close. I did not help my people! I am such a coward! I'm a horrible, yellow backed coward! I should have help! I let them take them all away without so much as a whimper!' 

Penn suddenly burst out crying, coving her face with her tattooed hands. 

'It's ok Penn,' Lief began gently, 'They are very scary- when I meant that Fritz hound, I wanted nothing to be away from here.' 

'Yet you stayed, and fought bravely no doubt!' She wailed. 

'Barda was the one who defeated it not me.' Sighed Lief. 

Penn's sobs slowed slightly and became quieter. 

'Please tell us what happened, Penn, please?' Lief muttered. 

'I don't know all that happened but things started to go strangely when the Pirran Pipe was being played yesterday evening, like it always is. It was played by Tirral, because it is still the Keras turn to keep the pipe. We were all listening to the music when quite suddenly it stopped,' Penn whined, 'The whole cavern shook and then suddenly the water began to have a current, blowing most of our boats and the Aurons in them towards Kera!' 

'So a currant started. How?' Barda grunted. 

'I'm not sure, it just-happened. Water comes in here through a hole on the Keras side, perhaps if another hole was made on the Plumes side, we would get a currant, but that is just a theory. I don't really know.' Penn wiped her tears aside. 

Barda nodded and gestured for her to continue. 

'We could hear nothing that happened over there but we could sense that it was bad. We all waited on the shore line nervously. We waiting for about half an hour and now I think of it that should been escaping in this time, we should have gone to warn the Plumes, but at this point we did not know anything of it,' Penn took a deep breath then continued, 

'And then it all happened- in a flash of black cloaks and snarling teeth. At least twelve dark shapes zoomed towards us; some with young Keras in there arms. Two of the shapes were small and hunched over- one of these I now know as a Fritz hound. But at least three of the remaining ten were Ols! 

'They attacked, burning our houses and destroying the rafts. I ran to here and hid, like I said. The second hunched figure came after me, he was beetle like with large claws, he would have killed me but he was sacred to go near the spiders. I could hear yelling and screaming, but I stayed where I was and that beetle creature watched me. I heard theirs plans to go to Plume and hoped they would leave me but they left that beetle to guard instead. 

'Time past slowly but the others returned and the Fritz hound took the beetles place as guard…' Penn stopped abruptly, unable to speak anymore. 

'So that hound has been guarding you since last night.' Lief muttered, grimly. 

Penn nodded. 

'Well you can't stay here,' Barda said gruffly, 'You must come back with us, where we can offer you protection.' 

Penn's eye's widened. 

'May I? May I really?' She smiled. 

Lief nodded; 'And then we will go rescue the Aurons, the Plumes and the Keras.' 

'And the Pipe?' Penn muttered hopefully. 

'The pipe has sunk to the bottom of Kera territory and should be safe till we need it.' Lief mumbled. 

'You mean it is not gone? It has not been taken?' Penn said excitedly. 

'No it has not,' Barda grunted, 'though I do not see the use of it as far as the Shadow Lord is concerned. It did not work last time.' 

Lief nodded, grimly. He was right. If the Belt and the Pipe had not worked before, then why would it work this time? Guilty, he remembered Jasmine's words. 

The Keras' took us back to their land before we could make sure! How can you say the Shadow Lord is dead? We were plunged into water! 

He should have listen and been more weary! Now all was not well and the Shadow Lord could have already filled Deltora with his servants again. Anyone of them could be Ols! 

'We should return now. By the time we have found a way out of here, those back at the palace would have started to worry.' Barda grunted. 

Lief nodded and tried to put aside his thoughts. 

*

Disappointed, Jasmine slammed the book shut. That was the fifth of the Deltora's annals and there was still no sign, of dragons or amulets. Except for the small mention of dragons by Doran the Dragonlover, but he had once again concealed his meaning and this time she could make no sense of it. 

She slowly moved the sixth annul towards her, when Drahen returned with the book on dragons. 

'Here it is! I knew I'd seen it recently!' He smiled and passed the book to her. 

Jasmine glanced at the cover: 

**The Discovery of Dragons**

'How did you know where to find this book?' She inquired. 

'Though dragons don't really exist anymore,' He began, 'that book tells of how ferocious and cruel the dragons are, yet the pictures portray them as beautiful and majestic. I do indeed like dragons and I have read this book, many a time in the short time of being here.' 

'Why if, dragons don't exist, is it called the "Discovery of Dragons"?' She smiled. 

Drahen shrugged and sat down opposite her. 

'Dragons did exist, long ago, before you or I was born. There is a section in there about it.' Drahen tapped to cover of the dragon book in Jasmines hands. 

'Thank you for helping.' She smiled and began to open the book. 

'I can help further if you want, I have read up on them countless times, like I said.' Drahen answered. 

Jasmine just nodded and continued to flick through the pages. 

'Where is that section on dragons before they were extinct?' she inquired. 

'Page 126.' Drahen promptly answered. Jasmine nodded a turned to the page: 

**

_In time of Dragons_

**

Long ago there were seven great dragons flying across our night skies, roaming our field and occupying our caves. 

The seven tribes of today, the Mere, the Plains, the Torans, the people of Del, the Jalis, the Ralad and the Dread Gnomes, all existed back then and each of them had dragon to guard and protect their lands. 

The people of this time didn't fear their dragon; in fact they lived in perfect harmony. The humans provided sheep and cattle and the dragon healed their sickly and protected there land. 

Each dragon was loyal to its tribe and to no other. In wars and battles it was the dragon that leads its troops to glory or graceful defeat. The humans respected the dragons and the dragons in turn trusted the humans. 

Each dragon processed great powers, different to any other dragon. 

The dragon of the Mere folk had the powers to warn off all evil from its people. She was also the most beautiful of all dragons. 

The dragon of the Plains people had the powers to give hope to his troops, strengthen their sight and allow them glimpses of the future. 

The dragon of Tora calmed and soothed his people and prevented them from poisoned food or water-a treat often sent to them by the Plains people. 

The dragon of Del flew over his people every night and protected them from harm, he also strengthen their minds and helped them keep faith in hard times. 

The dragon of the Jalis was just as war loving as his people and fought many times. In doing so he gave courage and strength to his people and kept then safe from the diseases they caught from people they fought. This dragon also had the power to cause true love, without this power the Jalis would have died years ago-not begin able to show there feelings for one another. 

The dragon of the Ralad people could sense danger and misfortune from miles away. She could also ward off evil spirits and heal snake bites. 

The dragon of the Dread Gnomes could sense danger and hated it when vows were broken. She had a high regard for honour. She could cure sores, ulcers and people who had been poisoned. 

The dragons would fight for they people and disliked one another dragons, though in many cases they would be fighting there brother or sister. But as the years went by darkness and hard times arrived and battles became more and more and the dragons were being over powered and their people killed and taken prisoner. 

None of the dragons could take it and jumped on the chance to save there tribe. This chance was present to them by a young man from Del. He had asked the people of each tribe to give him a talisman so he could save the people and each dragon agreed in turn and gave the man something extremely precious to them. 

The man went away and told the tribes what the dragons had giving him, expecting them to be pleased with them. But they were not. They hated the dragons for it. Their loved ones were being killed and the dragons could no longer help, for the thing they had giving the man of Del weakened them when they were without it. 

The dragons were no longer welcome and they fled to Pirra – a land with no dragons-a land that still respected the dragons. Matters were said to be discussed and the then a precious object was revealed. Four of the Dragons broke this object into four pieces- each taking one piece; the three remaining dragons took the case that had originally held the object. Four dragons flew away and returned to their lands but three remained in Pirran… 

Jasmine stopped reading. The candle was low and her eyes where tiered but her mind was full. 

_Seven dragons, each leaders of a tribe, give some thing precious up, hated, fled to Pirra, three stayed; four flew back to their lands to hide…_

She had seen what she had thought were four dragons- were they the dragons who left Pirra? 

Black Fury: Yay!! Five chapters!!! I hope you enjoyed that!! Please tell me how I am doing and please review!!!! Thank you!!! Chapter six won't be up for a little bit, or I don't think it will because schools back :( Thank you again and please review!!! 


	6. The Origin of the Talismans

Disclaimer: I don't own the Deltora Quest I'm just a really big fan!! 

Author's note: I'm back!! I had a great holiday – if anyone cares, but I wasn't resting. I didn't have a computer with me, but I still wrote it all out and I'm now about to copy it out on to the computer!! Ok there is quite a bit so let's get started! 

**DELTORA QUEST 3: **

The Underground of Hope 

- Black Fury 

6 –The Origin of the Talismans 

Jasmine flicked through the pages of the book, skimming over the pictures. Each picture was a disappointment. None of then even slightly resembled the dragons she had seen. She was getting the opinion that the person who had written the book had not actually seen the dragons or maybe the ones she had seen had all just been illusions. 

She continued to turn the pages of the book until she came across a title that interested her: 

**THE WAY OF THE DRAGONS**

_The seven dragons of the seven tribes of Deltora where different in their, scale colours and powers, but were the same in many ways. _

Every dragon breathed fire, every dragon that had spines was poisonous and every dragon could bring life to trees and plants with a puff of their breath. 

Four of the dragons were hoarders, the best in the land. The best of them was, Donimad, the great white, battle scared dragon of the Jalis. His riches, pilled from wall to wall of his den. He was ferocious and guarded his treasures well, treasures he had gained on the many battle fields the Jalis fought. Second to him was Laizuli, the beautiful blue dragon of the Mere folk. She enjoyed collecting anything the sparkled or gleamed. 

The jewels each of the dragons guarded were said to hold amazing powers and wealth, for nothing but that could lure the dragons to the jewels they hoarded. It was seen many times a dragon fly into another dragon's cave and come back out with jewels in its mouth. They would sometimes even fight for them. 

The jewels that the dragons hoarded were often large gems, coins, necklaces, amulets, shields, jewel hilted swords, goblets and many pure gold objects. 

Each dragon had a prize possession and for each dragon it was a rounded gem, a gem which glows the same colour as its dragon's scales. Unfortunately these seven gems disappeared about the same time the people started to hate the dragons and though many searches undertook, were never found. But the gem was not the only precious object the dragons hoarded for power. 

The remaining three dragons that had no or little interest in gold, though one or two of them collected it for the sake of a hobby, preferred music. They enjoyed the sounds of music and the dancing and joy that came with it. The music of their own people often didn't satisfy them and they would fly off and stay with the people of Pirra and listen, meek as lambs to the music of the Pirran Pipe. 

But when Pirra's Piper died and new ones wished to play for the position, each of the dragons, like the people of Pirra, preferred a certain type. 

The largest of the three like the stirring music played by Plume the Brave 

The youngest of the three like the beautiful music played by Auron the Fair 

The most honorable of the three like the haunting music played by Keras the Unknown. 

As the Pirrans split up they begged there favourite dragon to come with them. The Plumes liked the youngest of the three and the Keras liked the most honorable, but the Aurons, though content with the remaining dragon, preferred a hoarding dragon from far away. The last dragon didn't really mind and returned to his people, checking on the Plumes, every now and then. 

Dragons are said to be unable to be killed, but they can be. It is nearly impossibly, but possible none the less. For a dragon to die it must be stabbed through the centre of its heart, with a piece of steel or silver. This might sound fairly easy to you, but the tough scales on the dragon's neck and belly are far too tough to be penetrated by normal weapons. On top of this, no dragon leaves its belly exposed, so you would have a tough time attempting to do it, though many tried. 

When four of the dragons had returned to their lands their people ignored them. But the years went by and the dragons turned nasty. They began kidnapping young maidens, most of these princess or duchesses. Many brave men and knights, went to rescue them, most failed to kill the dragon, and just ran away with the maiden. So the dragons continued to take maidens, until a brave young man called, Doran set out to find and kill the four dragons… 

Jasmine could not believe what she was reading. Doran? Was that the same Doran who found the Aurons, Plumes and Keras? The same Doran who explored the lands and drew maps? The same Doran who was known as Doran the Dragonlover? 

Eagerly, she read on: 

He set off to find the dragon's caves. By the time the sun had set five times he had slaughtered all four of the dragons-bringing back a piece of their skin as proof. The people rejoiced and offered Doran many riches, which he refused to, accept, for he soon began to feel guilty for what he had done and because of this the people renamed him, Doran the Dragonlover. 

Jasmine stopped reading, though the information carried on over the other page. Was this the truth? How was it that the Doran killed the dragons then gained the trust of the Plumes, Keras and Aurons, whom loved the dragons so? 

But at least, Jasmine thought, it begins to make more sense. The three dragons that stayed were the ones who loved music and the four dragons which returned, with a piece each of a broken treasure, where the hoarder dragons, because they could not bear to leave their mounds of gold. Which meant that Donimad, Laizuli and the gold dragon where hoarder dragon, Donimad and Laizuli because the book had revealed it and the golden dragon because they had see it, that hadn't been in Pirra, so that left one unnamed dragon of concern. 

She sighed and skimmed over the remaining words on the page, but they did not reveal anything of use. 

'Do you know the names of the seven dragons of the seven tribes of Deltora?' She exclaimed turning to Drahen. 

He shook his head. 

'They only mention one or two of them, but why should it matter? They don't live any longer.' He sighed, bored of the silence. 

'It matters because I want to find out.' Jasmine snapped and slammed the book shut. If Drahen said the book told no more, then I shall trust him, these lengthy passages annoy me anyway. Jasmine thought as she grabbed the _Precious Gems and where to find them _book. She doubted it would hold any information on dragons, but she had not forgotten her original plan to come here and Drahen had been so kind to find it for her. 

She opened it quickly and searched for the pages on the gems of the belt of Deltora and was amazing surprised by what was written. 

**THE ORIGIN OF THE GREAT TALISMANS **

FOR THE BELT OF DELTORA 

**Many tales are told of this, many are correct but this is the uncut as much as possible version, for Adin believes the real story should be told… **

The gems that you will find on the Belt of Deltora where given to Adin by each tribe of the seven tribes of Deltora, yet they was not given to Adin by the people of these tribes, he got the gems from the seven Dragons of the Talisman gems. 

Donimad, Eraldme, Laizuli, Tapoz, Oblivackon, Ruebi and Aythmest each gave up the gem most precious to them – the round gems that matched the color of their scales, the gems that possessed powers similar to the dragon by which it was owned, the gem that when the dragon felt weak or was losing its powers would touch the gem a regain energy and strength, the gem which without it by its side the dragon, as it got more and more hurt in battles, would slowly weaken. 

But the dragons said that in times like this sacrifices had to be made, but there were hated for it, for the dragons would slowly lose more and more battles. Soon they were cast away and they flew to Pirra. 

Pirra was where they kept their most precious object because it was safe and cast away from the other tribes; it was also ruled by no dragon so the ground of Pirra was neutral to all the Talisman dragons. 

Here the great Golden Amulet was said to have been kept. This amulet held a great power of its own, said to be strong enough to rid the whole of Deltora of evil, and this is what the dragons were trying to do. They wished to redeem themselves in the eyes of their people by saving their lands. 

Four of the dragons wished to take part in the quest and not one could be chosen over the others. The amulet was then split into four parts, one part given to each dragon who wished to take part. The necklace and now empty shell which the amulet had lived in was taken by the three remaining dragons. 

The four dragons were to fly off and complete their quests. Once they had done so they were to return and bring the amulet back together. Unfortunately the dragons were further hated in there attempts to do so and were hunted because it. This sent the dragons into hiding – their quest unfilled… 

The remainder of the passage told of the gems themselves, but Jasmine had found what she wanted, though it was strange. The two pieces of information had been written differently yet told the same tale. One was written by someone who appeared disliked dragons, the other by someone who appeared to like them, this left Jasmine rather undecided. 

The dragons had been hated and hunted down, which was cruel, epically after what they did for them but the dragons had kidnapped maidens and killed knights, which is not something innocent creatures did. 

But that does not matter, Jasmine thought quickly, what matters are that I have found the connection between the amulet and the dragons – as well as there names. 

'You appear lost in thought.' Drahen muttered in an amused tone. 

Jasmine quickly lifted her head. 

'Indeed I am,' she smiled, 'It would appear I have found all that I came to find.' 

'And that would be?' Drahen inquired. 

Jasmine looked at him for a moment before answering. 

'I found the dragon's names.' She exclaimed. 

'Ah, but you did not come here to find the dragons names.' Drahen smiled. 

'No, perhaps I did not, but you need not know the rest.' Jasmine sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

'If it is about dragon's I can help.' He muttered. 

'I may need your help shortly, but for now I shall continue to read through the annals.' Jasmine took up volume six of the _Deltora Annals._

*

Lief, walked heavy heartedly, towards the palace of Del. He was not going to enjoy tell his people the news, not after they were all so happy and free. They had lived nearly a whole year without this knowledge and now it was back to haunt them. 

'Maybe we can just tell my mother, Doom, Marilen and Jasmine.' He sighed. 

'You can not keep something like that a secret,' Barda growled, 'But whether or not your people chose to believe you is their choice.' 

Lief nodded, grimly, knowing that what Barda said was true. He particularly wasn't looking forward to telling Jasmine. Had Jasmine not warning him to not get his hopes up? Hadn't Jasmine always said that the Shadow Lord wasn't dead? Had Jasmine not argued with him countless times not to leave precious information near the hands of possible Shadow Lord Followers? 

With a start he remembered the drafts to the eighth of the Deltora Annals. He'd left them on the library tables, in plain view of anyone who passed by it – in plain view of anyone who could be an Ol or servant to the Shadow Lord! 

'I must go to the library immediately!' He gasped and rushed forward. 

'Lief!' Barda called after him angry but he wouldn't stop running. 

'Oh dear, I wonder what has gotten into him. I hope everything is alright.' Penn whined. 

'I don't know about that, come with me, I'll take you to the library.' He grumbled. 

Lief nodded quickly to the guards that guarded the stairs to the library and pushed though – second thought coming to mind; he had left the belt alone with Jasmine – she could have been attacked. 

He picked up his pace and barged into the library. He froze once he was in and looked around, only two people were in the library one of them was Drahen the other Jasmine. 

Jasmine was sitting at a table, piles of books and paper in front of her, and Drahen was sitting opposite. Lief felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of it and turned his head away, and there on another table, seemingly untouched, where the drafts. He let out a sigh of relief. 

'To what do we owe the interruption?' Jasmine snapped. 

'I left the drafts out.' Lief sighed and walked over to them. 

'How was…where did you go anyway?' Drahen exclaimed. 

'That I can not tell, but it wasn't very fruitful, I nearly died twice.' Lief frowned and began bundling up the papers. 

'Died? You said you weren't going to die!' Jasmine hissed. 

'And I didn't, did I?' exclaimed Lief. 

'But you came close to it and if you did then what would we do?' Jasmine raged. 

'Call Marilen?' Lief suggested, bitterly 

'What is all the shouting about?' Barda grumbled as he entered the library. 

'Lief said he-' but suddenly Jasmine stopped and looked down, 'Penn?!?!' 

Lief turned and saw that Penn had entered the room with Barda. 

'Indeed, that's Penn and we have extremely grave news to tell you, Jasmine.' Barda sighed. 

'Horrible news!' Penn wailed. 

'I have news to tell as well.' Jasmine sighed. 

'Is it good news? I could do with some cheering up.' Muttered Lief. 

'That depends on the how bad the bad news is.' Explained Jasmine. 

'Very bad.' Lief sighed. 

'The worst!' Whimpered Penn. 

'Well, spill then.' She snapped, impatiently. 

Lief tilted his chin towards Drahen and Jasmine frown as if to say: Why? 

'Drahen, could you excuse for a moment please, we have important matters to discuss.' Lief sighed. 

'Better still you could fetch Sharn and Doom and even Marilen.' Barda suggested. 

Drahen hesitated, eager to hear the news. Finally he sighed and moved off. 

'What can be so grave that you have to send Drahen off? He's been very helpful to me.' She snapped once he was gone. 

Lief frowned, the pang of jealousy mixed with anger surged through him again. Helpful has he? Lief gritted his teeth. 

'The Shadow Lord is alive and he has already set his plans in motion. Anybody could be Ols, including Drahen.' Lief begun. 

'How? How can you be sure of this?' Jasmine whispered. 

'After finding no sign of live of Plume we sailed to Auron, where we were attacked-by a Fritz Hound.' Lief continued. 

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at his last words. 

'I can't believe that neither of you have heard of them!' Barda exclaimed, 'They are the Shadow Lord's pets, there used to be eight of them, now there is one, but this isn't what matters.' 

'They can get in side your head and read your thoughts, that is how it found out I was King,' Lief gulped in memory of it. It was very likely that the Shadow Lord knew that he had been down there and was plotting accordingly, as they talked, 'Luckily, while he read my mind I had a chance to read his; this is how we found out.' 

Jasmine nodded and turned her glaze to Penn. 

'And Penn?' She inquired. 

'I was cowardly and hid! They didn't attack me when I was near whose spiders you brought with you.' Penn explained. 

'So, you were right and I was wrong. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you.' Lief mumbled. He expected Jasmine to say 'I told you so' or jeer, but she remained silent, swaying rigidly on the spot. 

'So, he is back?' Jasmine began, finding her voice. 

Lief nodded, grimly. 

Their thoughts were interrupted as Drahen re-entered the room, with Doom, Sharn and Marilen close at heal. 

'What is the problem?' Sharn's face looked very pale. 

'The Shadow Lord is still alive…' Lief explained, gravely. 

'But how? How can this be?' Marilen gasped. 

'How can you know this so confidently, Lief?' Doom insisted. 

While Lief explained, Jasmine turned away but to the books she had been reading only moments before. 

The excitement had left her completely and had been replaced by guilt. She should have gone with them. She should have been there to help. Lief had nearly died because something because for her. 

'This is horrible…the people…so happy.' Sharn babbled, sadly. 

'If the belt and the pipe didn't work then nothing will – there is nothing left to do…' Marilen cried. 

Doom remained silent, a thousand thoughts crossing his mind. 

'So, there is nothing left that could…help, nothing we could use?' Sharn questioned pitilessly. 

Lief shook his head. All was lost. The belt had saved the people – but failed to destroy the Shadow Lord and the pipe had saved the slaves – but had failed just as miserably. There truly was nothing left then could do. 

Grimly he turned to see how Jasmine had taken this and to his surprise she was smiling. Quickly he jumped to his feet, hand moving to his sword. Why would Jasmine smile at a time like this? She had to be an Ol, smiling at there misfortune. 

'How can you be smiling at a time like this?' Doom spat, suspiciously, repeating Lief's thoughts. 

'All is not lost! Well… at least I don't think it is.' her smile faded at her last words. 

'What to you mean Jasmine?' Lief lowered his hand. 

'You forget that I have good news to tell.' She explained, quickly. 

'Well come child. Do not keep us in suspense!' Sharn exclaimed. 

Jasmine took a deep breath and prepared to begin. 

Black Fury: Jasmine might not want to keep you in suspense, but I will! Not that it's what one would call a cliff hanger coz you all know what she is going to say, but to those of you who were too LAZY to read from the books, Jasmine will be explaining it so you are sooooooooooo lucky. Please Review!! Chapter seven should be up soon – I hope!!! 


	7. The Golden Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Deltora Quest I'm just a really big fan!! 

**

DELTORA QUEST 3: 

**

The Underground of Hope 

- Black Fury 

7 –The Golden Dragon. 

'While you were away getting yourselves killed, I did a bit of researching. Naturally, I wasn't looking for ways to kill the Shadow Lord for I, like the rest of you, assumed, him dead. I was actually interested in how the gems on the belt came to be.' Jasmine explained. 

'That is easy; even I could have told you that, if only you had asked,' Barda growled, 'the seven tribes of Deltora gave up there Talismans to King Adin.' 

'I knew that bit,' Jasmine frowned, 'I wanted to know how the tribes got there hands on such jewels, I thought there could be more. I didn't end up finding out that exactly, thought I did found out that there is a lot more to the tale then it let on.' 

'Do continue…' Doom muttered. 

'I was looking for answers to my question, when I eh…,' Jasmine's eyes flickered to Drahen, who smirked, knowingly, '…stumbled across a piece of information that lead to a completely new search.' 

Drahen's smirk may have been missed by others, but Lief had seen it. He frowned. What was Jasmine hiding? What could she possibly entrust Drahen with? What had happened, while he was away? 

Jasmine took a deep breath, biding time. She didn't want everyone to think she was going mad by seeing dragons when she touched the gems, especially Lief. He would insist she was sick and not allow her on the quest that was likely to take place. 

'This new search involved…dragons.' She continued. 

'Dragons? Dragons are extinct!' Doom thundered. 

'Indeed.' Jasmine smiled, looking over at Lief, both of them thinking of the golden dragon in the caves to Plume. 

'And this is going to help us defeat the Shadow Lord how?' Barda growled, impatiently. 

'I haven't got to the finer points yet,' Jasmine sniffed, 'while I was reading I discovered that there "were" seven dragons – each dragon belonging to a tribe. It was the dragons who owed the gems on this belt – not the people. 

'Four of these dragons hoarded gold; three preferred the sounds of music. Those three flew off to Pirra and stayed with the Pirrans when their people hated them for giving the gems to Adin. The remaining four flew off and began a quest of there own…' 

'And the point is?' Doom cut in. 

'The point is that the dragons' quest had something to do with an amulet – a golden amulet said to have enough power to rid the whole of Deltora of evil.' Jasmine concluded. 

'How do you know all this is true?' Marilen inquired. 

'We did not know that the Belt would work or that the Pipe existed, yet we tried anyway. I have once not listened to the sense of her words, and suffered from it. I say was look into the matter.' Lief retorted. 

'But this is different; there was proof – _live_ proof, on both quests. The belt was still with us and the gems had been seen before and as for the pipe the people who could tell us of it were still alive. The dragons are very much dead.' Sharn sighed. 

'But they are alive!' Jasmine blurted out, and then quickly collected herself. 'I mean, there is no harm in checking and I read something about it…' with her last words she turned to give a pleading look at Lief and Barda. 

Lief knew that look, it was the look that met she wasn't revealing the whole truth and she only wished to do so to Barda and himself. 

'Which book?' Doom frowned. 

'Oh I can't remember now, I read many.' Jasmine quickly gestured to the pile of books of the table. 

'Can you remember the words, then?' Sharn asked, gently. 

Yes, Jasmine thought, But I'm not sure…I'll won't say all of it. 

'It said something like, three of the seven dragons were bewitched and the remaining four forgotten but alive – very much alive.' Jasmine sighed, remember the dragon's words. 

'So you're saying that this…amulet if we found it, it could…help?' Marilen inquired. 

'I'm saying that there is a chance.' Jasmine sighed. 

'Well a chance is good enough for me,' Lief stepped forward, 'It beats sitting here worrying and not trying to do anything.' 

'I shall inform the people…they should know, not of the quest perhaps but of the Shadow Lord…' Sharn moved out of the room and Doom followed. 

Marilen hesitated. 

'But you don't know where you are going.' Marilen whimpered. 

'I have a good idea where to start.' Lief sighed. 

'It won't be that easy, the amulet was split into four pieces, each piece guarded by a hoarder dragon.' Jasmine sighed, hopes falling. 

'But, hopefully, if we find one piece it will draw as to the next, as the belt did with the gems and mouth piece to the stem of the Pirran Pipe.' 

Marilen nodded and left, quickly. 

'That reminds me!' Jasmine exclaimed, 'Penn, where we ever told of Dragons, who loved your music?' 

Penn looked stunned and didn't answer. 

Impatiently, Jasmine turned back to the books. 

'It says here: "But when Pirra's Piper died and new ones wished to play for the position, each of the dragons, like the people of Pirra, preferred a certain type. 

The largest of the three like the stirring music played by Plume the Brave 

The youngest of the three like the beautiful music played by Auron the Fair 

The most honorable of the three liked the haunting music, played by Keras the Unknown. 

As the Pirrans split up they begged there favourite dragon to come with them. The Plumes liked the youngest of the three and the Keras liked the most honorable, but the Aurons, though content with the remaining dragon, preferred a hoarding dragon from far away."' Jasmine re-sighted. 

Penn looked nervous. 

'Yes, it is said that Dragons once where our friends, but they suddenly stopped speaking to our ancestors and where quickly forgotten.' She sighed. 

'What was the name of the dragon that the Aurons, preferred over the third music loving dragon?' Jasmine inquired. 

'I can not remember. Something like "Oblivon" or "Oblivack", something strange like that. I, myself never saw a dragon.' Penn explained. 

'Oblivackon!' Jasmine shrieked, 'Now I know the names of the hoarder dragons, Donimad, Laizuli, the golden one and Oblivackon! Which means-' Jasmine grabbed another book and opened to a page, '- that Ruebi, Eraldme, Aythmest and Tapoz, one of them being the golden dragon's name of course, are the music lovers.' 

'Some of those names sound familiar.' Penn exclaimed. 

'I agree, I had heard many a tale of the dragon called Tapoz, from my mother,' Barda stated. 'Yet they were the "once upon a time" stories.' 

'But how will you know where to start?' Penn inquired. 

'We have seen a dragon before…but it is bewitched so maybe that is one of the music loving ones, who won't owe a piece of the amulet in question.' Lief sighed. 

'The music loving dragons stayed in Pirra and promised to stay with its people.' Jasmine added. Kree cawed softly as she grabbed the book he had been sitting on. 

'Just read here – from there to here and this one too, and you will understand a bit more.' Jasmine opened the books to the right papers and pushed them in front of Lief and Barda. After a few minutes silence, with only the sound of Filli scratching his claws on the table, they had finished. 

'Doran couldn't have slaughtered all the dragons, so how can he bring back a piece of there skin?' inquired Lief. 

Jasmine shrugged. 

'So Adin didn't get the gems from the tribe leaders, he got them from the tribe's dragons. Then because the gems had replenished there powers, when they were weak the dragons stayed that way and lost battles, losing the trust of their people and as years passed probably forgotten.' Barda exclaimed. 

'It is cruel how they turned on them, when they only meant to help. They thought that when their gems were combined, the power would be greater and they were right,' Jasmine said, looking at the belt. 'Unfortunately when the Kings and Queens of Del wore the belt less and less, the Shadow Lord's power became strong and the dragons must have believed it time to use there last weapon – the amulet.' 

'But they could not agree on who would go on the quest and the amulet was split into four.' finished Lief. 

'I can't believe what I'm hearing,' Drahen finally spoke up. 'Are you all saying that you're stupid enough to go and hunt for dragons?' 

'Yes, we are.' Barda growled. 

'They are savage brutes, who trashed cities, stole maidens and killed knights and those who were stupid enough to challenge it!' Drahen shouted. 'If you must go I do not suggest on taking the lady with you.' 

'Why ever not?' Lief snapped. 'She can fight with the best; the dragon is far more likely to be unable to scratch her than us.' 

'Oh, a dragon wouldn't harm, Miss Jasmine, he would kidnap her, as they kidnapped tens of maidens before her.' Drahen frowned. 

'I am no maiden.' Jasmine sniffed. 

'Perhaps not, although the Dragon, if alive, would not seek you out, it would still take you if you walk into its den.' Drahen snapped. 

He seemed completely bend on not letting her go, not that he had a choice, but why? Lief thought. He sounded so…desperate. 

'Don't worry; if Jasmine chooses to come with us, that is surely her decision, she is aware of the risks.' Smiled Lief. 

'Of course I will come! I found out of this any way, I shan't have you getting the glory at the end of it.' Jasmine smiled back. 

'Very well then, we should leave as soon as possible, it is unfortunate that we have to go back to were we were only hours ago, but at least we shall know the track.' Barda grunted. 

Drahen hung his head. 

'You're all doomed, it will eat you the moment it sees you!' He whined. 

Not this one, Lief thought. It will be sleeping like a baby, when we dash out with the treasure. 

*

The confidence that had filled Lief heart only moments ago had been swept away like the fresh air he had breathed before entering the dragon's cave. It was dark and dank, except for the red and orange glow of the fire, which danced on the top of the torch Barda was holding. 

'We can't see much beyond this little island of light we have made. How can we see where he hides his treasure?' Jasmine asked. 

'It will be particularly hard as we can't look at the dragon.' Barda grunted. 

'I saw a glimpse of gold before I left, to drown in the golden sea. I know it has some and it is near the hole of light.' Lief stated. 

'Well that in it's self is hopeful. If the dragon hoards gold then it should been a hoarder.' Jasmine nodded. 

They turned the bend and the great gleaming goldenness, lay before them. Quickly they turned their glaze to the cave walls. Apart from the dragon and themselves, it seemed empty. 

'We have to get behind the dragon. That is where its treasure might be.' Lief insisted. 

'But how can we do that?' Hissed Jasmine. 

'We can slink along the walls then turn our backs to the dragon so we don't have to look at it.' Lief explained and without warning, press himself against the cave wall, edging slowly towards the dragon. 

With a moment's hesitation, Barda and Jasmine followed quickly behind. 

The walls of the dragon's lair were made of rock. It felt cool under Lief's hands as he scrambled along. Jasmine had said that only three of the dragons had been bewitched, with any luck the three would be the ones they were facing. He didn't relish the idea of fighting a dragon, let along four. But, He thought. What ever way I look at it we shall have to fight at least one, let us hope that it is smaller than the one before me. 

Lief steadily moved along the wall, he was nearly there. He was determined not to look, though he could see a golden blare out of the corner of his eye. It seemed to have a radiant glow to it that made him have faith in what he was doing and despite his fears of the dragon waking; his mind had sharpened now that he was concentrating. 

Lost in thought, Lief's foot kicked a stone. Or what thought had been a stone…but then did stones clink like that? He looked down and saw that it wasn't a stone at all, but a coin, a _gold_ coin. 

He'd found the dragon's treasure. 

Black Fury: Well that's it for a very LONG time, coz...well I don't know, but it will be a long time, I kinda have the feeling that not many people are reading it anymore. :( I know this chapter wasn't very interesting, but i just wanted to have most things explained in one chapter so I don't have to explain 'em again. Plz review, I'd really like to see what you think!! 


	8. The Coded Message

Disclaimer: I don't own the Deltora Quest I'm just a really big fan!! 

Author's note: Sorry about the really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really long wait!! I updated like in March…I think…well actually I wrote the first seven chapters in the first two weeks of January this year and posted them every few weeks…so yeah…hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! 

** DELTORA QUEST 3: **

The Underground of Hope 

- Black Fury 

8 – The Coded Message 

Drahen paced up and down the self length of the library, cursing himself for his failure. How could he have let this happen? 

Not only had he failed to prevent them learning of the dragons, he had not stopped them from going to search for the amulet, the amulet which was not to fall into their puny human hands. That amulet was to stay with the dragons. It was the _dragon's_ amulet! 

He was soon comforted as he relised that the dragon would never give up the treasure, not without a fight, a fight which would hopefully kill then. 

He gave a small laugh at this thought. How he wished it was he who would be able to fight them – he hadn't been in a battle for ages and battle was what he ached for. 

From not so far away Penn watched Drahen. She knew he was mad about something. He'd failed to do whatever it was he was meant to. Penn smiled happily. She would not fail like him; she would _not_ fail her master. 

*

Lief tossed the golden coins aside as quietly as possible, bewitched or not the dragon may still wake and attack if their presence was to be known. 

He had only been searching for a short time before he had relised that it was almost impossible to find what he searched for. The dragon's mound of gold, though quite small in comparison with the dragon, was huge. To find one piece of the amulet amongst it would take hours – hours which they could not really spare. 

He looked up from the shining mass of gold to see how Barda and Jasmine were doing, neither appeared to have had more luck. 

Of course it may have helped if we knew what it looked like, he thought bitterly, tired already of the boring task at hand. 

'What have you found Kree?' Jasmine's voice caught his attention and he looked up again. Kree fluttered down beside her a small piece of parchment in his mouth. Jasmine took it carefully and looked it over. 

Looking for any excuse not to continue his work, Lief walked over to her. 

'What is it?' He inquired. 

'Some coded message,' Frustration was evident in her voice as she handed it over to Lief, 'Though, I doubt it would be important' 

Lief looked down to the words and began to read: 

**NAROD– **

NOOSD NAEUR TSEMO CSTCI DERPN OKCAV ILOTA HWTAH TEPOH YLNON ACEWW ONSSE UGI. 

D AERDW ONIYA DHCAE SAEKA WUOYN EHWEV ILADE EDNIL LITSM AIIF– NIAGA UOYEE SOTEP OHI,W ONOGT SUMI. 

MEGEH TROFS NREYT AHTDN ALEHT TONNO GARDE HTROF SNREY TAHTM EGEHT SITIW ONKLL AEWSA ROFER AYEHT EREHW LLETD LUOCI NEHTT LEDSG INKDI PUTSE HTLA ESDLU OCIFI. 

DELLU FLLIF NEEBT ONSAH AEDIT ELUMA EHTTA HTRAE PPADL UOWTI DNA.S NOGAR DRUOFG NINIA MEREH THTIW TCATN OCDNA THGIS LLATS OLEVA HIROF EVAHT HGIME HRAEF IDNAW ONSNO GARDU OYLLI KOTRE WOPEH TEVAH OT MIH EVEIL EBI–R EGNOR TSHCU M,REG NORTS SIDRO WODAH SEHT. RETTA MT'HS EODDN AWONE KAWAE RAUOY ETARY NATA. 

TIOTS DNIME REHTD ESOLC SREHT OEHTS AEREH WDNUO SEHTO TRUOY DEKCI RPYLE TAIDE MMIUOY CISUM FOREV OLAER AUOYE SUACE BYLPM IS. 

?K SAUOY PEELS ATONE HSIYH WDNA. 

DEVEI LEBTS EMYHT ATAHW STAHT TSAEL TAROP EELSO TUOYT ENSTA HWSIT AHT.S EIKNU LFSIH FOENO TSAEL TAROD ROLWO DAHSE HTYBD EYALP SAWTA HTROF , OSEP OHI. 

? RAEHT 'NACS NAMUH TAHTC ISUMG NIHTO OS, TE EWSTA HT–DE YALPS AWTAH TCISU MTAHT REBME MERTB UODON UOY. 

T IOTYR OEHTA NEVIG SAWIT UBTHG IRM'I ERUST ONM'I , PEEL SALLA FUOYE KAMOT DENEP PAHTA HWWON KOTTN AWTHG IMUOY YLTSR IF. 

LL EWOOT UOYWO NKI, T IDESS IMUOY EMLLE TT'NO DOS–E RUSAE RTRUO YTNUO COTEB LLIWE KAWUO YNEHW ODLLI WUOYG NIHTT SRIFE HTWON KISAE GASSE MSIHT DINFL LIWUO YWONK I. 

ENO DERAU OYNEH WEMDL AREDN AIBEU ROTEG ASSEM SIHTS SAPLL IWUOY TSURT I–REB MULSRU OYGNI RUDAR OTLED FOSGNINE PPAHE HTFOW ONKYA MUOYO SUOYO TEGAS SEMSI HTEVAEL I 

, Z OPAT 

'This _is_ a message! It has to be! Look at the indents and the way the first and the last words are set out. This Zopat person is writing to his friend Narod!' Lief called out excitedly, quite forgetting to be quiet. 

'Well as good as that maybe, it will not help us to find the amulet or help your people Lief,' Barda growled as he wandered over, 'Zopat and Narod where probably some stupid men who got themselves eaten by the dragon, several years ago looking at the state of it.' 

Lief nodded slowly seeing the truth in his companion's words, but for some reason he wanted to know what was written before him, he wanted to know who Narod and Zopat were, especially Zopat for some reason. Zopat seemed familiar, he wasn't sure from where but he was sure he had heard it before, recently even… 

'Jasmine,' He turned around, 'what were the names of the dragons again?' 

'Why is this important Lief?' She sighed impatiently. 

Lief didn't answer, he was trying to think back to what she had said before. 

_Donimad, Laizuli, the golden one and Oblivackon…. Ruebi, Eraldme, Aythmest and Tapoz…. _

Tapoz! Lief looked down at the message again, down at the part where it said: Zopat. 

Yes, He thought, Zopat is just like Tapoz only switched around! Tapoz which is a so closely related word to the word topaz! The topaz which is as gold as the scales of the dragon! Tapoz was the golden dragon! 

_Each dragon had a prize possession and for each dragon it was a rounded gem, a gem which glows the same colour as its dragon's scales. _

Of course why had he not seen it before? The dragon before him now was the dragon called Tapoz, the dragon who gave up the topaz to Adin, the dragon who was the dragon of Del! 

Surely if Tapoz name was close to the topaz then this must be a clue to the other dragon's names! He quickly thought. Yes! Donimad is but diamond in another form, so is Eraldme to emerald and Aythmest to amethyst! Ruebi sounds just like ruby and Laizuli is but a combination of words lapis and lazuli! Now all that remains is Oblivackon! 

But he could see no connection with that name and the opal other than that they both began with O. Still the opal must have been given by Oblivackon as it was all that was left. 

So, thought Lief thinking back, I think I understand how to read it now! 

Quickly he looked to the top, now understanding. Narod was Doran! The dragon was writing to Doran! 

Immediately Lief stopped, thinking over what he had just thought. 

A dragon writing to Doran? The size of this writing was surely too small for a dragon with such big claws? 

Perhaps he forced someone to write it for him? Lief considered this for a moment but did not stay on the point for long, he was too eager to decode the message. 

The trick it would appear was that each word was written backwards so therefore the first line read: 

**DORAN– **

DSOON RUEAN OMEST ICTSC NPRED VACKO ATOLI HATWH HOPET NONLY WWECA ESSNO IGU. 

But that did not make sense either, what else had to be done? 

'Lief what have you found out?' Jasmine walked back over. 

'It is a message from Tapoz to Doran.' He sighed seeing how stupid it sounded. 

'But Tapoz is a dragon!' Jasmine exclaimed. 

'I know, he is the topaz dragon of Del.' Lief smiled. 

'How do you know this?' Barda interrupted. 

'Tapoz is similar to topaz and the topaz looks just like the scales of this dragon, remember what that book said,' Lief said, 'But I haven't figured out the rest of it yet. ' 

'But why would Tapoz have been writing to a human? Least of all Doran who it would appear killed some of the dragons.' Jasmine inquired. 

'The book also said that the dragons didn't like other dragons, perhaps this Tapoz and Doran struck up some kind of deal.' Barda grunted. 

'It's possible…' Lief began but suddenly something struck him about the letter, 'Wait, I think know how to work it out!' 

Black Fury: Do you? 

Here's a challenge for you! See if you can figure out this line (at least) between now and when I next update (so absolutely NO pressure!). 

**NAROD– **

NOOSD NAEUR TSEMO CSTCI DERPN OKCAV ILOTA HWTAH TEPOH YLNON ACEWW ONSSE UGI. 

Good luck! Plz review and tell me what you think!! Hope you liked it! 

* Emily Rodda code comp: see her DQ site for details but basically she's going to give out a code in November and the person who cracks it gets a page dedicated to them in the last book of the new series of DQ which is coming out in November and while your there you may as well go read the first chapter of the "Dragon's Nest" (the first in the third series) which its also on the site. Have fun! 


	9. Authors Note

Hey all, 

Sorry this isn't a chapter! 

Firstly I hope you all had a MERRY CHRISTMAS and have the best luck in the New Year!! 

Secondly I'm really sorry that I haven't updated!! Its' been like…a year? Over a year? Also I'm very sorry to Ice Angel and all those in her DQ group I feel like I've been neglecting you all and I'm going to try harder to keep in contact next year!! Sorry about that! 

In regards to my story it's on a major hold…what I had been planning to do with this story has kind of been done in the actual books so a bit of a bummer there. I might still continue but please keep in mind that it's set before the third series!! I don't actually think anyone is waiting around for me to update anymore and I don't blame you!! I've been so slack! But I'm going to try very hard this New Year to update more!! Thank you so much for your time! 

- Black Fury 


End file.
